Five Precepts
The Five Precepts (Pali: pañca-sīlāni; )In Pali and Sanskrit, "five precepts" is more literally translated as pañca-sikkhāpada and pañca-sikśāpada, respectively. Thus, for instance, Harvey (2007, p. 199) translates pañca-sīla as "five virtues." constitute the basic Buddhist code of ethics, undertaken by lay followers (Upāsaka and Upāsikā) of the Buddha Gautama in the Theravada as well as in Mahayana traditions. The precepts in both traditions are essentially identical and are commitments to abstain from harming living beings, stealing, sexual misconduct, lying and intoxication. Undertaking the five precepts is part of both lay Buddhist initiation and regular lay Buddhist devotional practices. They are not formulated as imperatives, but as training rules that laypeople undertake voluntarily to facilitate practice.Stewart McFarlane in Peter Harvey, ed., Buddhism. Continuum, 2001, page 187. Pali texts Pali literature provides the scriptures and commentary for traditional Theravadin practice. Pali training rules The following are the five precepts (pañca-sikkhāpada)As indicated in the translation below, sikkhāpada is also translated as "training rule" (e.g., Gunaratana, 2007) and "rule of training" (e.g., Harvey, 2007, p. 199; and, Khantipalo, 1982/95). or five virtues (pañca-sīla) rendered in English and Pali: For more on the first precept, see ahimsa. In the fifth precept sura, meraya and majja are kinds of alcoholic beverages. In some modern translations, Surāmerayamajjapamādaṭṭhānā, is rendered more broadly, variously, as, intoxicants, liquor and drugs, etc. Elaboration In the Pali Canon, the following typifies elaborations that play accompany these identified training rules: According to the Buddha, killing, stealing, sexual misconduct and lying are never skillful. hi Sutta|trans_title=Right View|others=Translated from the Pali by Thanissaro Bhikkhu|publisher=Access to Insight|year=2005|id=MN 9| url=http://www.accesstoinsight.org/tipitaka/mn/mn.009.than.html| accessdate = 2011-03-14}} Motivation In the Pali Canon, the Buddha describes the Five Precepts as gifts toward oneself and others: In the next canonical discourse, the Buddha described the minimal negative consequences of breaking the precepts.AN 8.40 (Thanissaro, 1997c). Chinese Mahayana texts The format of the ceremony for taking the precepts occurs several times in the canon in slightly different forms, and each temple or tradition has slightly different ordination ceremonies. One ceremonial version of the precepts can be found in the Treatise on Taking Refuge and the Precepts ( ): 1. As all Buddhas refrained from killing until the end of their lives, so I too will refrain from killing until the end of my life. Simp. Chinese: , Trad.Chinese: 如諸佛盡壽不殺生，我某甲亦盡壽不殺生 2. As all Buddhas refrained from stealing until the end of their lives, so I too will refrain from stealing until the end of my life. Simp. Chinese: , Trad. Chinese: 如諸佛盡壽不偷盜，我某甲亦盡壽不偷盜 3. As all Buddhas refrained from sexual misconduct until the end of their lives, so I too will refrain from sexual misconduct until the end of my life. Simp. Chinese: , Trad. Chinese: 如諸佛盡壽不淫欲，我某甲亦盡壽不邪淫 4. As all Buddhas refrained from false speech until the end of their lives, so I too will refrain from false speech until the end of my life. Simp. Chinese: , Trad. Chinese: 如諸佛盡壽不妄語，我某甲亦盡壽不妄語 5. As all Buddhas refrained from alcohol until the end of their lives, so I too will refrain from alcohol until the end of my life. Simp. Chinese: , Trad. Chinese: 如諸佛盡壽不飲酒，我某甲亦盡壽不飲酒 The same treatise outlines the option of undertaking fewer than all five precepts,starting on line 0682c05(07) though nearly all modern ceremonies involve undertaking all five precepts. Certainly, committing more skillful and fewer unskillful actions is beneficial. But before entering nirvana, the Buddha said his disciples should take the precepts as their teacher,line p0019a07(06) so few ceremonies are held for partial precept undertaking. There are exceptions, however. http://archive.is/20121209183306/www.amitabha-mba.org/jt/c/huixun/July07.pdf In concise terms, the late Dharma Master Yin-Shun, listed the Five Precepts simply as (translation by Wing H. Yeung, M.D.): # "Do not kill." (Unintentional killing is considered less offensive) # "Do not steal." (Including misappropriating someone's property) # "Do not engage in improper sexual conduct." (e.g. sexual contact not sanctioned by secular laws, the Buddhist monastic code, or by one's parents and guardians) # "Do not make false statements." (Also includes pretending to know something one doesn't) # "Do not drink alcohol." Other precepts Different Buddhist traditions adhere to other lists of precepts that have some overlap with the Five Precepts. The precise wording and application of any of these vows is different by tradition. Eight Precepts The Eight Precepts are precepts for Buddhist lay men and women who wish to practice Buddhism more strictly than through adherence to the usual five precepts. The eight precepts focus both on avoiding morally bad behaviour, as do the five precepts, and on leading a more ascetic life. In Theravada Buddhist countries such as Sri Lanka and Thailand, Buddhist laymen and laywomen will often spend one day a week (on the Uposatha days: the new moon, first-quarter moon, full moon and last-quarter moon days) living in the monastery, and practicing the eight precepts. The Buddha gave teachings on how the eight precepts are to be practiced,Anguttara Nikaya 8.43 and on the right and wrong ways of practicing the eight precepts.Anguttara Nikaya 3.70 #I undertake to abstain from causing harm and taking life (both human and non-human). #I undertake to abstain from taking what is not given (for example stealing, displacements that may cause misunderstandings). #I undertake to abstain from sexual activity. #I undertake to abstain from wrong speech: telling lies, deceiving others, manipulating others, using hurtful words. #I undertake to abstain from using intoxicating drinks and drugs, which lead to carelessness. #I undertake to abstain from eating at the wrong time (the right time is after sunrise, before noon). #I undertake to abstain from singing, dancing, playing music, attending entertainment performances, wearing perfume, and using cosmetics and garlands (decorative accessories). #I undertake to abstain from luxurious places for sitting or sleeping, and overindulging in sleep. Ten Precepts The Ten Precepts (Pali: dasasila or samanerasikkha) refer to the precepts (training rules) for Buddhist samaneras (novice monks) and samaneris (novice nuns)."The Ten Precepts: dasa-sila", edited by Access to Insight. Access to Insight, 26 May 2010, http://www.accesstoinsight.org/ptf/dhamma/sila/dasasila.html . Retrieved on 20 September 2013. They are used in most Buddhist schools. #Refrain from killing living things that breath. #Refrain from stealing. #Refrain from unchastity (sensuality, sexuality, lust). #Refrain from incorrect speech. #Refrain from taking intoxicants. #Refrain from taking food at inappropriate times (after noon). #Refrain from singing, dancing, playing music or attending entertainment programs (performances). #Refrain from wearing perfume, cosmetics and garland (decorative accessories). #Refrain from sitting on high chairs and sleeping on luxurious, soft beds. #Refrain from accepting money. In practice Lay followers undertake these training rules at the same time as they become Buddhists. In Mahayana schools a lay practitioner who has taken the precepts is called an upasaka. In Theravada, any lay follower is in theory called an upasaka (or upasika, feminine), though in practice everyone is expected to take the precepts anyway. Additionally, traditional Theravada lay devotional practice (puja) includes daily rituals taking refuge in the Triple Gem and undertaking to observe the five precepts. See also *Anagarika - one who keeps the Eight Precepts on a more permanent basis, or as preparation to ordain. *Buddhist Initiation Ritual *Dhammika Sutta *Patimokkha – 227 rules for monks (bhikkhus) and 311 for nuns (bhikkhunis) *Samanera *Samaneri Notes References *Aitken, Robert (1984). The Mind of Clover: Essays in Zen Buddhist Ethics. NY: North Point Press. ISBN 0-86547-158-4. *Bhikkhu Bodhi (1994–95). Dhamma and Non-duality. Kandy: Buddhist Publication Society. Retrieved 2007-11-09 from "Access to Insight" (1998) at http://www.accesstoinsight.org/lib/authors/bodhi/bps-essay_27.html. *Bhante Gunaratana (2007). Taking the Eight Lifetime Precepts. Retrieved 2008-02-15 from "Bhavana Society" at http://www.bhavanasociety.org/resource/taking_the_eight_lifetme_precepts/. *Elgiriye Indaratana Maha Thera (2002). Vandanā: The Album of Devotional Chanting & Hymns. Penang, Malaysia: Mahindarama Dhamma Publication. Retrieved 2008-02-16 from "Buddha Dharma Education Association" at http://www.buddhanet.net/pdf_file/vandana02.pdf. *Harvey, Peter (2007). An Introduction to Buddhism: Teachings, History and practices. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press. ISBN 0-521-31333-3. *Khantipalo (1982). Lay Buddhist Practice: The Shrine Room, Uposatha Day, Rains Residence (Wheel No. 206/207). Kandy: Buddhist Publication Society. Retrieved 2008-02-15 from "Access to Insight" (1995) at http://www.accesstoinsight.org/lib/authors/khantipalo/wheel206.html. *Thanissaro Bhikkhu (trans.) (1997a). Abhisanda Sutta: Rewards (AN 8.39). Retrieved 2008-02-15 from "Access to Insight" at http://www.accesstoinsight.org/tipitaka/an/an08/an08.039.than.html. *Thanissaro Bhikkhu (trans.) (1997b). Cunda Kammaraputta Sutta: To Cunda the Silversmith (AN 10.176). Retrieved 2008-02-15 from "Access to Insight" at http://www.accesstoinsight.org/tipitaka/an/an10/an10.176.than.html. *Thanissaro Bhikkhu (trans.) (1997c). Vipaka Sutta: Results (AN 8.40). Retrieved 2008-02-15 from "Access to Insight" at http://www.accesstoinsight.org/tipitaka/an/an08/an08.040.than.html. *Thanissaro Bhikkhu (2006). Getting the Message. Retrieved 2008-02-15 from "Access to Insight" at http://www.accesstoinsight.org/lib/authors/thanissaro/gettingmessage.html. * "In This Very Life: The Liberation Teachings of the Buddha" by Sayadaw U. Pandita, A Buddhist Library 1992 External links *Bullitt, John T. (2005). The Five Precepts: Pañca-sila. Retrieved 2008-02-15 from "Access to Insight" at http://www.accesstoinsight.org/ptf/pancasila.html. *Eight precepts at Access to Insight website *The Ten Precepts on Access to Insight website *Buddhist Precepts, search for "Samanerasikkha" Category:Buddhist oaths Category:Buddhist terms Category:Codes of conduct 5 Five Precepts Category:Virtue Category:Religious ethics